


Evidence

by entanglednow



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographs, coffee and surprises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the very first episode.

Stephen isn't late but it feels like it. Nick had left a message telling him to meet him here at nine and the fact that he couldn't reach him anywhere else suggests he's been doing something clandestine again. Stephen had pointed out more than once that he's slightly more adept at breaking the law than Nick. Much to Nick's obvious amusement. This might have been why he wasn't invited on the little jaunt. Either way Stephen is tempted to be put out because of it.

He pushes his way into Nick's office, which already contains Nick and coffee, and that curious yellow paper smell of a thousand books, maps and folders. The fact that Nick looks sufficiently windblown and has tracked mud all across the office floor suggests he's already been and done whatever it was that had him up so early.

"How long have you been here?"

"Here? Not long, I went back and took photos of the tracks." Nothing illegal then, just something the government would frown upon, and possibly ransack the office for.

"Didn't they take photos, hundreds of photos if I recall."

"None they ever intended to show anyone," Nick grumbles. "I wanted my own copies."

"And you were doing it at...four in the morning because?"

"Because I wanted to get there before they erased it all."

"I'm surprised they hadn't done it already to be honest," Stephen admits, slides behind the desk until he can see over Nick's shoulder. "You should have called, I would have gone with you." Stephen puts a hand on his back and leans forward, Nick is warm under the shirt, which proves at least that he hasn't been wandering round the countryside at four in the morning freezing to death.

"Does the tech department know you stole their camera?"

"Borrowed it," Nick corrects, though they both know that's stretching the definition a bit far.

"You should have just used mine."

"It was still packed away."

"And you couldn't be bothered to unpack it?"

"I didn't have time to unpack it." Stephen leans farther over Nick's shoulder and pulls a face at the LCD screen.

"What is that?"

"My boot, and some leaves." Nick says honestly, but he doesn't sound happy about it.

"And you felt the need to capture it because?" He's laughing against Nick's back, breath shaking his hair. He's laughing even harder when Nick shifts the camera out of poking range and starts skipping through pictures which do involve tracks.

"Did you take a photo of the larder?"

"Yes."

Stephen straightens, wraps a hand round Nick's coffee, there's half a cup left and it's only lukewarm but he's been on water since he was up running at six and Nick has already been up long enough to have had half a dozen already.

"It's all evidence and they'll have a collective stroke if they realise you've got it."

Nick skips past several photos of the boys house.

"They gave me sketches, for all the bloody good they were." Nick slides his chair out, leaves Stephen leant against the desk while he makes his way across the room grumbling about filing systems and the general uselessness of everyone else's.

Stephen grunts agreement and slides up onto the desk. Nick doesn't even give him a disapproving look so whatever he's looking at in the bag must be good. He finishes the coffee and set it back down.

He leans down and skips back to 'menu' on the camera.

"Still they'll probably know you've got them, they find out everything you know."

"It isn't going to stop me doing it." Nick comes back to the desk, drops an armful of folders next to Stephen, showering him in dust.

Which is really his own fault.

"Of that, I am absolutely certain," Stephen says carefully.

Nick sets his hands on the desk.

He leans far enough that Stephen is forced to either lean sideways on the desk or grab hold of him. He sets a hand down, lets it take his weight.

"It's not as if -." He's stopped, half-way through a word because Nick kisses him. It's as easy as it is unexpected, just a slide that fits their mouths together, and Stephen's is still slightly open; enough that the first press very quickly stutters into something harder, something tangled, that drags a noise up Stephen's throat.

There is a hand in Stephens hair, digging all the way in and closing round an untidy mess of strands. Nick's other hand is fisted in his shirt, dragging Stephen forward until they're pressed together, until Stephen has no choice but to catch hold of Nick's coat, to catch half of Nick's waist through the coat.

Nick hasn't shaved yet and the scrape and drag against his face is an entirely different sensation. The possibility of that being there for everyone to see is strangely...interesting.

When Nick tightens his hand in Stephens hair and pushes his mouth all the way open 'interesting' slides all the way into 'yes,' and Stephen's other hand is in Nick's hair in a way it has never, ever been before. It occurs to him that doing this in the office is probably inappropriate, neither of them currently seem to mind much.

Nick eases out of the kiss, breathes a swearword against Stephen's mouth, then pulls away completely.

Stephen is certain he looks surprised, and more than a little disarranged, and they do nothing but stare at each other for a moment.

"That was...different." Stephen says into the long strange quiet, his voice sounds like someone's stolen half of it. "Why did you...was there any particular reason?"

"I wanted to see if you'd let me," Nick says quietly, and his eyes are flickering over Stephen's face, like he's surprised him...no, like he's tempted him.

Stephen raises an eyebrow, leans back on both hands.

"I think you'd be surprised what I'd let you do."


End file.
